The killer
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: theres a killer out there everyone can sense it, and then the Cullens find a new born Julia, they take her in... is she hunting too close to home? Watch as Bella struggles to find money, to support her twin children and Jake... Will the Cullen's be useful
1. Chapter 1 gonna faint

I was connected to him; it was like I couldn't let go

**What if he never came back, or left her again?**

**Chapter 1 – Bella's POV**

"Right concentrate on him Bella, nothing else and once you done that we can get this session going, right lets get this sorted whilst Bella's clearing her head, he's killed one so far, and Bella's told us this is his first time in killing humans, he used to kill animals on his parents farm when he was younger and now he's gone and taken Angela" Ben was anything but happy that his wife had been kidnapped, and since he was my boss, well I couldn't say anything to him about shutting up, or losing his focus, so I had to let him continue his ranting.

"Here's that Hanky you wanted Bells, now lets get this over with" Ben's familiar voice said, I toke it and immediately found my target. I felt the blood drain from my face, and it went numb, like every other part of my body does when I do this sort of thing.

I did as I was told and touched the handkerchief I held on to it with one hand, in the other I held a small white rose, it always cleared my brain, and calmed my nerves my fiancée gave it to me. I felt myself get back in touch with the killer, I had to be careful because if he sensed that I was there, I would be held there forever more, or as long as he pleased.

I was connected to him; it wasn't like I couldn't let go because I could, but I didn't want to, he made me interested, I didn't hold back like I had with others to touch the shadows in his mind, they where small, but they where there, like they always are in a killers' mind I aloud myself to delve deeper. I wanted to be at home suddenly, but no, I was in a freaking police station working as a physic'.

_He_ would kill me if _he_ saw me, and my fiancé well; we had alerts for that sort of emergency too. The boys around me sounded like I was starting to freak them out as there breath quickened just as I lifted my head, I knew perfectly well that when I was in this state, I looked paler then bloody _he_ did.

Charlie had disagreed with this entirely, but if he knew that something had changed, and that I was pregnant he wouldn't let me near another police station let alone working near or in one.

I'm not heavy, in fact I'm two weeks, so the bump doesn't show and he didn't know yet, Christ now I think about it, I was the only one who knew unless _one of them_ had seen it in one of their visions.

I knew I had to tell him sooner rather than later, because otherwise he'd guess soon enough what the bump was, he's not thick.

I haven't seen the _them_ in ages, because _they_ are in Alaska, having a great time out in the sun sparkling, my best friend now, my fiancée was there this time when _they _went, before I had a chance to fall to pieces, and I don't regret him being there.

"Bella, honey, I don't think you are in his mind anymore, because well you have that face on when you're thinking about something else, the colour is coming back slowly into your cheeks, you look alive, again welcome back to the land of the living" Ben joked.

Charlie was still on my mind and he knew about everything, except the fact I was pregnant, but I decided that _he_ had a right to find out first, after all he was the dad, no surprise there I haven't had 'it' with anyone else.

Even though I was going to when I nearly got married to someone or should I say something else one year ago.

I pulled completely out, and opened my eyes, I focused on the killer who we had identified as a man, we knew this because the girl he had kidnapped had worn glasses and his reflection showed in.

I nodded at Ben, and went cautiously into the mind of a killer, that is my job, I go through a killers mind, and God knows what my power, as a vampire would have been like if I can do this as human.

I was off task again, this time my fifth time I decided it was enough how can you do your job when you have to tell your fiancée that you're pregnant?

"Hey, erm, I know there's a murderer on the lose but I'm distracted tonight, is it ok if I go? I'll be back in the morning straight away"

"Yeah go ahead, you might want to stay a couple of minutes let the colour come back into your face"

"Oh yeah, thanks Ben, but erm, I think I'll be alright for fifteen minutes of driving don't you think?"

"I suppose so"

Whilst in the car all I could think about was his reaction, is going to be happy? Sad? Angry? Excited? Emotional? All of them put together? What happens if he's not home when I get there? Omg what am I going to do?

I felt myself going light headed, as I drove along so I pulled into the pullover reached to the other seat to get my handbag inside was a bottle of water, I downed it in one breath and then indicated back onto the road, I was about to pull back onto the road in my old truck, I know it has a loud engine, but if I got rid of it, I would hurt Dad's feelings, besides I love my Chevy. As I was about to pull out of the sideline, a Volvo came into few, it was going fast, I waited for it to pass as it neared me, I recognized it at once. The style of it was all too familiar, the way it sped in almost slow motion was all to familiar as well, and the number plate, it was all too familiar in the way that you could never read it because of the drivers speed _they _couldn't come back, not after what _he_ did to me twice.

I revved my engine to show them I wanted to actually get out of the pullover, the Volvo went faster, and slowed to an abrupt stop to let me out. I didn't look at the face, but I politely put my hand up to say thanks, my fiancée had replaced the engine on this truck, it can go over 150mph, instead of just 50mph as the tops.

The driver in the Volvo was going to get a surprise, because as soon as I got out of the pullover I put my foot flat out, changed gear and got to 200mph, at first (I couldn't help myself, I leisured myself one glance, it was of shock) I laughed loudly as I continued down the country lane, I knew my way round here. (Dew to my love of motorcycles)

I slowed down to 100mph as I got to our tight bend, knowing too well how fast I was going I hit the brakes, and drifted round the right-handed corner, as you go round there is a small lane that is a short cut to LA push, I quickly went into it without indicating, as luck would have it there was no other cars coming round the corner. As soon as I was in the lane I pushed down on the gas, and tore up the road, I heard above the noise of my engine a quiet, distant purr of an engine.

I slowed down because I knew that it wasn't behind me, it was tearing down the road next to mine. Around two miles between the roads, I pulled out again, and went at a reasonable 45mph, even though it clearly stated 20mph.

I soon saw the cops, and slowed right down to 25mph, they nodded their heads as I went past I smiled back at them. But all too soon I was home, I could already hear all of them, I got my voice ready to yell as Paul opened the door he beat me to it.

"Bye Jake, we'll meet you at bowling tonight yeah?"

"I didn't know we-" Sam jabbed him in the stomach, it made him look my way, seeing that I was in fact ready to yell at them they scurried out.

I laughed as they went Emily made a remark on her way out that made me laugh all the more

"Bella, I am so going to have to learn how the hell you get that respect, so quickly."

We both laughed.

I high-fived all the boys and a couple of the girls, then I quickly turned to Jacob who held his arms open.

"Hey Hunnie, how are you?"

"I would be fine," I went for a dramatic pause, but the look on Jake's face made me continue, it was the look of worry, I could already see his eyes looking for damage, I lifted his head so that his gaze was focused on my eyes, I quickly regretted it though "but I think you deserve to know this first, before anyone else" at this point I heard "Ooh" and "your right man, this is so better than the soaps"

I quickly responded, "Get the Hell out, you nosy pricks, you'll find out later when we go bowling"

"Aw damn it, she heard us" the light padded feet drifted away from the front door, and we saw Embry, and Quil, they waved back at our warm smiles, they looked ashamed, and defeated.

"As you where saying" Jake pressed

"I want you to know some news, I think it's good, but you might think otherwise" I started to ramble.

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"Just spit it out"

"Jake, Hunnie"

"Spit it out love"

"Ok, I'm err"

"Bells"

"Hang on, I'm just trying to word it"

"Ok"

"Right, ok, breathe, Jake I'm pre I'm preg-I'm pregnan I'm-pregnant"

That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, and I felt the blood come to my face, then it quickly went and the blackness came. The last thing I saw was Jake looking deep into my eyes, his own filled with love and tenderness.

I woke in Jacobs arms, he smiled at me it was a full smile, I smiled back, he bent down towards me, my heart leapt for joy, and I moved nearer, and he kissed me softly on the lips, it was a warm kiss, he stopped and hugged me. It was then that I realized, that I wasn't at home, no I was in a hospital.

I had a fear of hospitals, a fear that I was going to go into one, and see that family there.

The family that had wrecked my life, who left me to die and Jacob to pick up the pieces twice, but then a thought cam into my head

_Would Jake allow me anywhere near them anyway?_

The next thing that came into my mind wasn't my thoughts though, and I realized at the same time that the killer was someone who I knew…

_Bella? No it's not you. It is never you. I really need to stop thinking about you. Poor Jasper, my emotions, Alice hasn't seen Bella in ages; she guesses that Jacob Black or the werewolf pack are taking good care of her. Otherwise she could be dead, no I can't think like that. I want to crawl up into a ball, why did Carlisle have to work here? Surely someone would recognize us?_


	2. EDWARDS POV

Chapter 2- it can't be anymore- EPOV

**Chapter 2- it can't be anymore- EPOV**

As I wondered down the corridor of the hospital, the girl I was carrying whimpered

"Where does it hurt?"

"My leg"

"No offense, but you have two could you specify?"

A small forced laugh left her. She reminded me so much of Bella, but this girl was no substitute for Bella, I had seen her walking along the road, I had been walking with Julia, a new family member, and this had been a test. Just to see if she could stand being around human beings for an amount of time.

Looking at this girl, I'm going to give Julia a year.

"My left leg it feels crushed, and my shin hurts on the right"

I didn't know about her right, I gingerly lifted her trousers up to see a twisted kneecap, eww, I had to gulp, and I gently pulled the trouser leg back down, I looked at her swollen hands, and her face. Her face was completely unscathed.

_What the hell? _Was all that entered my mind. Carlisle came up to us, we had been in the waiting area, but all I craved was Bella. I obviously hoped that the girl would be able to walk again afterwards, and that we could actually let Julia out into the real world, bless her, she looked 35, like she could be my _mum_, and _I_ was teaching _her_?

That made the smallest of smiles play on my lips, would this nightmare ever end?

I carried the girl past the A&E wards, for a second I could of sworn I had seen Jacob Black in there, but if he was surely I wound I smelt that stench?

I found that stench in front of me; walking along with n-n-no it can't be B-B-Bella?

I desperately tried to speak, she was so happy, hanging off Jakes arm, she was holding her stomach, on that hand was a ring, it wasn't anything special, but it showed her loyalty to someone, that she loved a special person. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I closed it, this lifetime of eternity officially turned into Hell.

The dog had won the war

I had only won a battle.

I wandered aimlessly after I had Carlisle look after the girl, I walked at human pace back to our house I went into the house, nodded at Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle was still at work. Lastly I saw a cupboard door swing closed, and I nodded at it knowing full well that it was Julia.

I then ran as fast as my legs would carry me up to my room, this saved answering any questions. As soon as I was up in my room, I droned out any noise that I would make by blasting music on, I was top floor like usual, I new that the glass that was me window was connected to all the floors. I felt the anger rise up into me like a dragon blasting its way through a forest.

"JACOB BLACK COULDN'T WIN BELLA, IT JUST ISN'T FAIR" I yelled at the top of my voice, over and over again. My mind was slowly going; the hope that I had had was gone, forever. I hit the wall opposite the gigantic window, a dent quickly appeared, I hit it again, and it slowly gave way, at vampire speed, I hit the two walls surrounding the window. I turned my music down just as I heard screeching, Esme.

"Jacob Black, and his pack, Jacob Black and his pack" I muttered slowly, the door was still standing with its surrounding wall. Somehow.

There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in" there was a pause "please?"

"Jasper, that you?"

"Yeah Edward can I come in?"

"Of course you can"

I waited for his initial reaction, the only thing he did was grunt.

"Edward I think you deserve to know that Bella's dead"

"Jasper that's a lie"

"No its not, I knew you would deny it"

"She isn't I saw her today, at the hospital, and before you ask it was Julia, that why the cupboard is making noises"

"I'm not think Edward Cullen, I think I can work out by myself that Julia is in the cupboard somehow"

I gave a very small laugh.

"Why where you at the hospital, tell me, you gave very little detail"

"Carlisle, well ok I decided I should test Julia so we know if she can take school or not, before you cut in I based this knowledge on her improvements, and how she has accepted our way of life. I toke her out along the country lanes first, then the motorway, then the duel carriageway.

She seemed to be completely focused, she said she was a bit tired, and I told her she had to work hard as a vampire, to get where we all are now"

Jasper just continued to nod, in either approval, or just understanding. I looked at his face to see his reaction; he simply nodded again for me to continue my story.

"Well, I was taking her to that busy duel carriageway, but I forgot that to get there you had to go through that really busy bit in town, we were walking, at human speed, but then she lost concentration and lunged at a girl around 18 years old, I got in the way quickly though, pushing the girl over, and she twisted her kneecap and broke her other leg whilst in the process of also breaking both wrists and all fingers and a thumb."

Jasper let out a little giggle at this, but I continued,

"I immediately helped her up and ran to the Hospital, I was carrying her when I went through the A&E part of the hospital and I swear I saw Jacob Black, but then I thought I would of smelt his stench from a mile away, I must be pretty distracted, but as I went up the corridor I saw him again, but this time I saw B-B-B" I couldn't say her name. "I saw _her _with him, she had her arm linked with is, and her other hand had a ring on it, she was holding her stomach and smiling leaning into Jacob, and that's why my room's walls are no longer"

"Wow, wait I will be right back"

"Yeah sure whatever", as soon as he went away I knew it was because Emmet and him had made a bet, he was about to give me a brotherly conversation like a heart to heart thing. I decided to not go through with that, and I let out of the window chucking myself as far as I could go.

"What that hell man?" was all I could hear, Emmet, losing his bet apparently.

As soon as I was air born I realized I had jumped towards LA push, stupid sub consciousness. I saw a few wolves watching me sore across the sky they howled an alert. The next wolf I saw. I recognized immediately, and the growl that escaped my chest was anything but quiet, and the howl in return reminded me that I was falling, I turned myself in the direction of the house in the air, as I came to land the pants were all too soon, I started running listening to their thoughts as I ran.

"_**Leave, he only wanted to run, everyone knows how that feels"- Sam**_

"_He looks a wreck, would that have been me?"- Jacob._

It toke me a while to figure out the sympathy of the voice and it surprised me so much so when I figured out that it was Jacob that I stopped running all together.

The next thing that happened only made me scrunch up into a ball though at the sound of the voice, and I realized I had only to accept to hear it.

"_**Did I actually see 'him'? I'm pregnant, woo woo, is this how I would have been if we could actually of had…?"**_

I couldn't believe it that was Bella's musical voice, I started to run all the way home, and I couldn't believe it, it couldn't and wouldn't sink in that I had heard her voice

"_OMG she's pregnant, wait, who with?"- _Alice

"_**He is so dead when he walks through that door"**__ – _Esme

I ran towards the house a crooked grin placed itself on my face, there where a few gasps and "tut tut tut" from Emmet.

That all changed, as I barged through the front door.

"Everyone, I have great news, seriously its bloody brilliant. I CAN HEAR BELLA"

"YOU CAN WHAT?" Alice responded immediately. Yelling at the same level as me.

"I heard her, in my head, and I heard it because I accepted that she was with someone else, that she will never truly love me anymore. She's pregnant as well, isn't that great, she moved on with her life, like I thought she would. The bad news is its Jake's baby."

"Anyone want to know the sex of the baby?"

"YEAH" there was the chorus of us

"It's a, hang on" she went into a vision and Jasper was there immediately. When Alice came out of it she smiled.

"She has non- identical twins on her case, one girl and one boy"

There was a series of squeals, and clapping and "Go, Bella, Go Bella, Go, Go, Go" it continued like that for another three hours.

**9 months later…**

Watching my angel in pain was the worst experience I have ever had.

I watched from outside, Bella was giving Birth to twins I was so excited for her. The first fact I noted was that the first baby screamed, but didn't breathe after that but Bella fed it, then it started breathing again when it started to drink. Weird. The second was completely normal, the boy of course. Girls are always weirdo's, especially Bella, I bet that little girl toke after her mother.

**Please review it!**

**This is my first story, but please, constructive criticism, don't be too harsh!**

ThanX

By the way… Jacob Black is like the cutest werewolf alive!


	3. Chapter 3 the Volturi?

Chapter 3- of 'The Killer'

Chapter 3- of 'The Killer'

**Bella's POV**

As the weeks went by, I noted how my baby girl would stop breathing, but giggle. I also noted how Timothy my baby boy's eyes where Topaz, and my lovely Baby girl Billie had my big brown eyes but how she had such a temper, they both did, except Billie's temper was a lot shorter than Timothy's.

It wasn't funny though of how they both reminded of Edward, that night I felt someone breathe against my neck, I smiled, and rolled over and kissed who I thought was Jacob, but this persons lips where like stone, when I realized I pulled away and something bit me.

The next few days where hell literally I would wake, as the fire went round my hand, and through my body whilst in the distance of my head, my babies screamed.

I ran to them, fed them, washed them, whilst I was in such pain. I changed their nappies. However, I stayed in my room, I was scaring my children so much and I knew it. I got up to get something to eat, in the continuous pain, I ate and then toke some sleeping pills once I had made sure my children where not hungry, and that they had clean nappies on them, and that they where asleep, then I too toke a _very _long sleep.

When I awoke, the next day I noticed 2 strange things

The house was too quiet, for a home of twins,

My heart wasn't beating. But I was alive? How?

Omg I'm one of them! I'm like Edward Cullen, is that a good thing?

I quickly ran into the children's room, I only just noticed that this wasn't our house, our home. It was a dusty yellow in the children's room; my room had been a faded baby blue.

My babies where sitting in their cots obviously crying for hours on end and nobody answering.

I picked them both up, then toke them to the bathroom which was pained red, but that too was faded, my babies clutched to me, hoping that I would never let go

_Well don't worry Billie, and Timothy, mama will never let you out of her sight, ever again. I promise._

I changed their nappies, and fed them, I was surprised that any milk came out at all really.

Once they had fed, been changed and burped. I turned the hot water on, and got into the shower, as quick as I could, I showered, and got rid of my stench, as soon as I was out; I ran a bath for my babies in the sink.

They where in the lounge, actually one was in the doorway in a harness thing that you jump around in, whilst the other was attempting to walk. Timothy wasn't getting very far in the walking, so he attempted to get onto the chair.

I ran in, and saw that we had a guest.

The guest we had, was anything but _human. _

Aro sat in the chair staring at my two babies. He didn't move an inch though I visibly stiffened.

"Why, Bella how are you?" he didn't even give me a chance to respond, "Good I gather, you have lovely children, what are their names. I am assuming they are twins?"

"I am good, thanks for asking, my children's names should not bother you Aro, I want to go home, I want to see my family, my fiancée will be having a panic attack, he will then go and find the Cullen's and kill them, is that fair on them?"

"The Cullen's are far from worried for your safety Bella"

"Surely" Aro cut me off.

"Bella, are far as they are concerned, your life is peachy keen with your fiancée Jacob Black, a werewolf. They know that you gave birth to twins, beautiful children may I add. Carlisle has stopped Edward, and so have I, it must be what the ninth time he's tried to catch our attention; he's in Volterra now. Of course he has no idea that you are here Bella"

I didn't worry about my position or what was going to happen then I just yelled at the tops of my lungs, in Vampire frequency "Edward"

"He can't hear you Bella, now can you please tell me the names of your lovely children"?

"Billie and Timothy" I said it without thinking.

Then there was a gush of wind, Edward stood in the doorway.

"Couldn't hear me then could he?"

"I should have re-thought this, Bella, you're not leaving"

"Who are you talking to Aro?"

"What do you mean, who is he talking to, the very nerve of it'

"Erm, Bella?"

"Yes Aro"

"I think I know one of your powers"

"What's that then?"

"Invisibility,"

"Oh that's why he cant see me"

"He can't hear you either, I'm straining as it is"

"Oh, sorry" I felt really embarrassed, so I let myself want to be in the room. That's the key to one of my powers, wanting to be in that room, made me visible, however, if I really didn't want to be seen, I could go invisible.

"Aro, I'm leaving Volterra, I will be back though I really see no reason to be here" he pointed to the floor, "alive, breathing on this earth, without-"

He saw me, holding my babies.

"Excuse me Edward, but I think Aro, and you need to talk, I'll just be in the Kitchen making dinner. And making myself look more presentable, I'll be right back, and please make yourself feel at home, I certainly have and see a good reason to move back into my own house" I hinted, Aro chuckled. "You will Bella, all in good time"

"Yeah, I better"

I walked to the kitchen, and fed my children, then burped them. I tickled them and played around with them, the giggled, and then I sensed them needing their nappies needed to be changed, I walked human speed to the bathroom, and laid them both down on a wooden plank that laid comfortably over the lime green bath tub, they started to cry. I quickly changed their nappies; oh this would be so much easier if I had some help. I toke them to my bedroom laying them on the bed, and went to my closet, I grabbed some stylish clothes that _would_ have fitted my figure.

Surprising me, and my two guests I growled. I made myself jump. I quickly ran through the clothes rack, finding a very stylish pretty outfit, I tried it on. Omg it fitted perfectly, I ran back into the bathroom putting up my hair as I went, I dared a glimpse in the mirror. My eyes weren't brown, or the blood red I had feared, no they where a deep sea blue, with a line of silver, my hair had grown down to my knee's, that was silver it looked died. The dress was a 'forget me not' cotton print dress that flowed and went with my curves. I was amazed; my face was beautiful, as was my body, my nails where rock hard, and I actually love myself. I quickly did my long hair into a ponytail; it still went to my waist.

I quickly picked up my babies who where fast asleep, thankfully, and finally. I lay them down in their cots, they immediately awoke, when they couldn't find each other, I put down this part of the cot that sides down on each cot and joined them, they where immediately happy, and curled up in balls, looking like the mirror image of each other. I kissed them both on their heads, straighten myself up, and entered the lounge, both voices where rising. They where going to wake the babies up

"Aro, Edward" they continued, I upped my game,

"Excuse me, my lord Aro, and my soul mate Edward" that got their attention

"I would prefer it if you kept your voices down you are going to wake my children up, and since I only just got them to sleep, I'd prefer it if you kept stum"

They nodded their heads vigorously; I gave them a wide smile, Aro, came up to me and hugged me. I was quite shocked, but as soon as he let go, I got a hug and kiss from Edward. I was shell shocked.


	4. am i falling for him yet again?

Chapter 4- Am

**Chapter 4- Am**

**I falling for him yet again?**

I pulled away from my fallen angel. Wait did I just call him an angel?

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to make sure that I've got enough stuff for the babies."

The two men looked like they where just coming out of a trance. "Yeah, sure ok" they both answered.

I crept away from the room; I packed all my stuff at vampire speed, and, most of the baby's requirements as well.

I got my babies, and all the money I could find. Edward and Aro where just about coming round, each sat on a sofa.

"Erm, guys I'm going out to the shops is that ok?"

"Why, don't I come with you?" Edward asked quite casually

"I think I'll be safe enough going to the shops and back Edward, and besides I need you to keep Aro Company" I responded, I was improvising. What I great time to practice on your drama skills Bells!

"Yeah, sure how long are you going to be?" Edward was still talking to me normally; neither had noticed the massive backpack I had on

"Around 15mins, gotta go at human pace"

"Cool, see you later"

"Bella, I will let you go I promise, very soon, but please go to the shops and e right back" Aro put in, they were both coming round quite quickly it was now or never.

"You worry too much, like I even know where I am at the moment"

"Of course, well hurry along, I don't want you to be standing there forever" the illusion they had was wearing off. I grabbed my children, chucked them in the pram I had, and went outside. I stayed in the shade; I was covered all over except my face.

I actually needed to go to the shops, at home though, so technically I hadn't lied to them.

I went straight to a ford focus saloon type, an old woman was just getting out of it, and she seemed friendly enough.

"Excuse, me"

"Yes"

"Could I please borrow your car for a couple of days?"

"Bella, I didn't recognize you there, of course you can borrow this heap I call a car, I will need it back by around 8:15 am on Tuesday morning though"

"I'll be able to get it back to you by then, I just need it to get to the airport love" I tried desperately to sound casual, it was working. I had chosen this car, because it had tinted windows.

"Then you may borrow it, I'll see you around Isabella"

"Yeah you too, have a lovely day"

I drove off then, whilst she was speaking I had put my backpack in the trunk, and had my kids in the back seat.

"Thank you so much"

I said to her probably dazzling her at the same time without meaning to. With out any more delay I drove off, going at a reasonable speed, and quickly found the exit to Volterra easily, asking a few men in native tongue of course.

As soon as I was out of the walls of Volterra, I saw the ocean, and suddenly wanted the sea, to stand in it forever with my children in peace.

I pushed the sudden urgent need aside, and put my foot on the gas, tearing down the road, my children where gaping in ore at how fast the scenery was going past.

I pulled my head out of the clouds, wondering how far I could go, until they noticed that it didn't take anymore than 20mins tops to go round the shops, so far it was getting on for 18mins. The fear escalated in me, then a musical, voice entered my head

"Christ keep it together Bella, for the kids"

I thought it was my feeble mind telling me off but my voice isn't so musical

"Edward?"

I thought it as loud as I could

"Yes"

"_Oh, my God, I can hear you"_

"_Bella you're speaking to me"_

"_No I'm not, and neither are you, look at your mouth thicko"_

"_Wait, hang on I can hear you, I'm reading your thoughts?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Then I agree 'OH MY GOD'"_

"_Very funny"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'll see you at the airport"_

I didn't have a chance to respond, but when I opened my eyes, I screamed, it was a soft, stifled scream.

I had been driving with my eyes closed!

Tears silently went down my cheeks, I think they were of relief, I looked over my shoulder at my children, they had been startled my noise, but had drifted off back to sleep; they looked so peaceful, like Jake, no doubt they got the snoring from their father as well. The sleep talking was bound to come up in Timothy though. At least that's who will probably inherit it.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the airport, Edward had obviously overtaken us he was after all the fastest runner in the Cullen family, the feeling of uneasiness came over me. I immediately looked down, but heard familiar voices,

"For Christ's sake control yourself Jasper"

"I see, so my brother leaves his soul mate for the second time, and one year after that we're meeting her again outside the walls of Volterra, at an airport because she was abducted and bitten by Aro-"

"Jasper, I get the picture, sorry I'm just as nervous as you are" the musical voice sounded pained.

"Well obviously so nervous you kissed her?" another pixie voice came into he conversation

"Alice, you know exactly what happened"

"Sorry"

They were on the other side of the car park to me; I could get there in four seconds though.

I decided that I should step out of the car now. I put my sunglasses on, and climbed out going round to the boot, I grabbed the backpack, and slung it over my back, doing all the buckles up, and pulling my long silver hair over it. I then reached into the backseat and grabbed my children. They awoke a little, obviously feeling safe; they clung to me, half awake.

Hadn't they noticed I had changed?

I smelt the sea air, and heard the waves crashing against a rock face I felt revived, fresh, like I suppose I should have if I had fed, how weird.

The family argument was still going on; of course the excitement was building up,

"Edward we all understand, I want to see my sister again too you know"

No, that wasn't Rose, was it?

"I can't believe I can finally see my fragile sister again, I wonder what games we will be aloud to play now that she's changed…?"

Emmet, totally, I mean who else could it possibly be?

"One of my children, have returned Carlisle isn't that great?"

Esme. She counted me as one of her kids? Ok guilt trip or what?

"I personally think you are all asking too much off of Bella, she has twins, is engaged, and is about to get married in a month. Alice you are not aloud to hug her, neither is anyone else for that matter. Keep contact, especially physical to a minimum. I want you to respond to what she does. If she ignores you, don't worry, remember she has to greet each of us, and she'll come round" Carlisle finished his little speech, I respected him for being concerned about my feelings.

"Like Bella would ignore any of us Carlisle?"

"Emmet, she is getting married to a werewolf in a month, get your head over that information"

I approached the big family, desperately trying to keep a straight face, how was I going to introduce myself to them, without ignoring any of them? Ok I think I got it

"Excuse me, but does anyone here know the Cullen family?" I toke off my shades, smiling, not as much as I had earlier, when I had dazzled Edward, and Aro earlier.

Oh no please don't say this is true, it's a foolish game please let it be a game, a foolish little game; my worry was that they didn't recognize me.

Carlisle stepped forward holding out a formal hand to shake for an introduction. My smile faded. I obviously couldn't take the hand; I had twins in both my arms.

"I am Dr. Cullen, how may I help you?"

"You could help me by recognizing me Carlisle"

Billie woke up, and looked at her surroundings, she saw Carlisle, and unleashed a full smile, reaching toward him for a hug.

"Bella?"

"So, now you know my name?"

"You look… how can I put it?"

"Different?"

"Your fashion sense has mega changed" I didn't even have to look round to know it was the pixie of the group Alice, who had spoken. I tried to keep a straight face it really was almost impossible.

"Alice" Carlisle used a stern voice, then turned back to me. " And yes different is a brilliant word for it"

"Erm, could I ask a favour" I didn't waste any time for the answer " could you take Billie, she really wants a hug, and besides she almost falling out of my arms"

Carlisle gave me a strange look, but toke Billie with ease, she poked her tongue out, and he when didn't respond.

She put her arms out to Esme, who pointed to her self, and mouthed

"Me?" at Billie.

I couldn't hold the laugh inside me, and I had to hold onto Timothy, and my sides at the same time. It was a difficult task, but it made me laugh all the more.

Esme toke Billie off of Carlisle, shaking her head at him as she did so, Billie did her routine of poking her tongue out, Esme said back to her

"Right little madam"

And that was it; the tickle war broke out, Esme winning. This was the reaction my baby girl was looking for. After five minutes of tickling Billie obviously decided Esme was a good person who wouldn't harm her, and held her arms open to Edward.

Now this I had to see.

"I don't do children," Edward almost whispered, of course we all heard, it toke everyone's effort, especially on Emmett's part not to laugh at him. Alice went to take Billie, but I knew her too well, when Billie wanted a hug from you, you gave her that hug right then, as Alice approached Billie, two things happened. Firstly Edward visibly relaxed, then stiffened, and the second was Billie crossed her arms.

"Billie" I said in a motherly voice for encouragement, she answered me by pointing to Edward, and started to let her lips part, in slow motion, to start crying. My baby girl was certainly one for getting what she wanted, that very second of the day.

Edward started silently pleading with Billie, but she wasn't having any of it.

Meanwhile Timothy watched his sister in admiration, and spotted Jasper laughing obviously very quietly, so that nobody saw.

He also saw Alice looking rejected; Timmy got an idea.

He started to squirm about in my arms, I got the hint quickly, I ever so slowly put him down on the ground, I let him stand though I was holding 99 of his weight for him, we waddled over to Jasper.

"Aww, Jasper look who's coming over to meet you" Alice got the joke quickly enough.

"I don't think so Bella" Jasper answered quickly but you could hear the hesitation in it.

"Oh, I do, and so does Timothy"

I lifted my baby boy up into Jaspers arms, he held him very carefully and lightly. Alice smiled at me, Timothy held his arms out to Alice who toke him and gaga gooed him too much. He very quickly decided to introduce himself to Emmet, and Rosalie.

Meanwhile, Billie, my baby girl had started crying, and Esme had started hyperventilating.

"Edward, take Billie, she doesn't bite" I spoke to him in monotone, it wasn't exactly subtle.

"Very funny Bells, ok"

He toke Billie, and Timmy had also decided he too wanted to say 'hi' to Edward at the same time, he stood there with my babies looking very awkward. We all laughed, even the babies.

We all went silent though as my twins both opened their mouths, to be honest I thought they were going to burp in his face. It would have taught him a lesson. They had a different idea though

"Dad, Dad, Dad" they said in unison, if I was human, I would have fainted right now. I froze in shock, we all did.

My muscles quickly co-operated, and ran over to Edward, who was in the middle of our family circle, and snatched my children off of him. I looked at my children to make sure they hadn't been hurt. Timothy looked a bit shocked at my reaction, and it seemed that he was almost searched my eyes with his own Topaz ones that dazzled me, and Billie wasn't breathing again. I put two and two together right then.

"OH MY GOD"

"We should start to make a move before we have the Volturi on our tails" Carlisle quietly hinted. I huddled my kids close to me, afraid to ever let go, they were tore away from me quick enough for my heart to be in pain though.

Rose had Billie, and Emmet had Timmy.

As we entered the terminal Edward pulled me to one side.

"Bella, have you decided what you're going to do when we get back from Forks?"

"I don't want to be hurt again Edward"

It was then that he noticed a scar that ran from my elbow, round my arm; it finished at the bottom of my thumb. Talk about observant not!

"What type of hurt?"

"My heart being ripped to pieces type of hurt Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you lied twice. Said that you'd be there, so I listened to you like a dumb lamb, almost killing Jake in the process, well don't expect to me to come round quietly. I love Jacob Black and he is worried sick at the moment, who wouldn't be? I-"

I was dry sobbing, Billie and Timothy were held by different members of the Cullen family by now.

"Bella, I know what of pain that is, I've been living it for the past year. You've moved on like I wanted you to, but listen to me when I say Jacob may want to take you back. Vampire or not. However, what will his pack think? You're a vampire now, at least I think you."

This made me angry, I'd had somewhere to belong, then I get bitten and Edward comes along, and now I don't. My family life is gone. My job is gone. My whole life has been turned upside down and inside out.

"Edward I'm going to LA push, to say goodbye. At least be the gentleman to allow me to go there? At least let me say goodbye to my LIFE"

"Calm down Bella"

"Calm down? Why in hell should I calm down?"

I didn't give him a chance to respond. My heartache started up from being too far from my children. What astonished me are the tears that left my eyes, as I ran towards my babies.

We were boarding the plane. All aircrew commented on my children as we boarded, going across to our seats we had been directed for our journey. I hunted around my bag for my phone. There was another ten minutes until the plane was due to take off, and there was still people boarding the plane. I found my phone and speed dialed my fiancée.

"Hello?" a tired familiar voice, answered the home phone. Jake I had been taking night shifts before I was kidnapped, and because he also went out with his brother werewolves, my children where carried out on their backs. They looked so much like him when they all returned.

"Miss Swan could you please put that away?"

"Bella?"

"Yes" I answered both their questions in one

"Where are you?"

"On a plane, which is headed for home"

"You scared the living shit out of me bells, you sound different you ok?"

"Yeah, about that I rung because I wanted to tell you some err bad news?"

"Save it for when you come home bells"

"I don't think it's the sort of thing you can put to one side Jake"

"Please, could you put your phone away miss?" I turned my head slightly, and looked right into her eyes, dazzling her.

"Fine Bells, what is it?"

"Jake I was bitten, and I've changed"

"What you want to tell me you has been bitten by a mosquito?" Edward was clearly enjoying this; the smirk on his face said everything he needed to.

"Jake, darling, I'm talking about a vampire bite"

"Oh, dear God"

"Why are you asking God there's nowt he can do about it" I looked over at Edward for confirmation he answered me with "Aro, honest"

"Yeah I believe you, just" I said so low that only he could of heard it

"The guys name is Aro"

"Oh, one of those Volturi dudes you told us about, they sounded respected"

"Yes, Jake one of those dudes, and who is highly respected"

"Bella…" there was a pause, he was obviously trying to think out the smartest route out of this disaster "we'll have a proper discussion about this when you get here, ok love?"

"I'm good with that"

"Hunnie, I can hear a very irate child in the background sounds a lot like Billie"

"Dad, Dad, Dad"

"Who's she calling Dad Hun?

"She pointing to the mobile"

"Clever girl, but that means she pointing to you" he burst into laughs, hysteric laughs

"Erm Jake hunnie, I gotta go"

"Ok, love you sweetheart"

"You too muscle man"

Talk about goofy nicknames to give to someone you love, we both laughed, leaving the conversation on a very light tone.

Edward shot me a glance, checking out my new figure, and he started shaking his head, I gave him daggers back, all the pain he put me through I showed through my eyes for a couple of sections. "Jesus Bells your eyes"

Carlisle was sat next to him. "I don't actually believe it…"

The whole Cullen family was now in tune with my problems, yet again.

"Your eyes changed back to their human colour Bella" Emmet thankfully stated the obvious.

"Thanks Emmet, at least someone round here tells me what I've done wrong, or how my body and brain are wrong" I calmed down, and looked over at Jasper, and felt an encouraging wave of calmness over me "thank you" I mouthed back at him.

The plane started to take off, and my children who toke up the seat next to me and I toke a nice long nap. I awoke, with Edward, clearly not feeling very comfortable doing so.

We got off the plane before anyone could catch me, I had picked up my hand luggage not that I had any, unless you counted my children, which is what I count anyway, I ran as fast as my legs could go at human pace. I ran to luggage claim, and ran to LA push, my children being protected in my humongous denim jacket, that I had found in my wardrobe, and which I'd flung in the backpack at the top naturally.

I the ran as fast as I could, passion, love and lust powered my legs to go further and further forward, all too soon my babies and I were standing outside Baloa, our house, it was a mix of our names, quite nice, and simple.

The noise inside was anything but quiet, and with my enhanced senses, my ears were begging me to move away, fast.

Before I entered the house, the noise giving me a headache. I opened the door, and ran up stairs, I toke off the massive coat, and I looked down at my children, wide-awake. Laughing, quietly engrossed in their baby conversation, they reached up and grabbed my nose, not hurting it, whilst the other played with my ear. I wandered into their room, and started to ease into my old routine of putting my children to bed when I came in, but I remembered that I wasn't the only one who had been kidnapped.

"Dad?" Billie looked at me with a longing look in her eyes, and all her movements looked as if she was reaching out to someone.

I could only reply with picking her up, and her brother, tidying my "forget me not" dress, and making sure I could fit in, of course that was going to be a major issue for the rest of eternity.

I made sure I was visible by checking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. I made sure I wanted to go through this, that I wanted to be in that house, and not embarrassed. I decided I should have a quick look in the kitchen, no washing up

_Quite impressive Jake_

I thought, I walked through to the lounge, the whole pack was there, imprints included, I toke a big breath, and made sure I was visible and went to speak, but someone spoke first

"What is that scent Sam? It's new to me" it was small Seth who asked, not that he was small anymore though.

"Hello? Anyone? I'm home" I was ignored, either that or simply not heard.

Billie, and Timothy looked up at me, I felt their eyes and looked back a them, it was like they where getting ready for a show, they pointed their fingers towards Jake, I nodded, and said quickly in their ears

"He is your real daddy"

They held their little hands and said

"Dad? Dad, Dad" Jake and Co. turned round to find the owners of the little voices.

"Hello? Anyone? By the way don't worry about that peculiar scent, it's most likely to be me."

I got all eyes on me, patronizing me, judging me. I thought that they knew me?

I let out a nervous smile, and reminded myself that I wanted to be in the room, they thankfully smiled back. I put my children down on the closest sofa, and leapt towards Jake, and I hugged him with all of my might, apparently too much might.

"Bells… can't… believe… I'm saying… this… but I… can't… breathe"

I let go immediately, "are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, nice to see you too"

"What happened Bells?"

"It's a long story" I had to warn them.

"That isn't putting us off," Paul threatened.

I toke a deep breath, not that I needed it, and tried to figure out how I was going to tell them.

**Please review, coz I dunno what I'm doing right or wrong, I've had two and they hardly count coz they are from rosie. So please on knees here, REVIEW!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

I really do need those reviews, if I don't get any then how amm I meant to continue?

If u don't get criticism then its impossible to see weather you've gone wrong or not, so why cant any of u just write a few words like "it was great carry on, with that idea"

Or

"I'm not too sure on that, explain more"

Or even

"I like the fact your punctuation is good"

Or

"You have the wrong words for what you mean"

Anything will do!

I am begging off you to start reviewing!

ThanX


	6. writers block :

Hi people

Hi people!

This is a quickie!

I am suffering badly from Writers block! On my page, there is a poll!

If you could so kindly…

ThanX

By the way…

I am quite excited about 'The Killer' and 'Oribe Junpei the witch and Vampire'

Both of these Stories are doing brilliant…

I should think that if you like 'the Killer', then you will like my other story!

Please check it out!!

REMEMBER TO DO POLL!!

P.s. I have writers block on both stories, so I will take this poll off, in four days…

Today is Sunday the 20th July!

ThanX fans!


	7. how can I confide?

Chapter 4- Am

**Chapter 5- how can I confide in **

**Anyone when the killer is someone who I love…**

**Long chappy!!**

_I toke a deep breath, not that I needed it, and tried to figure out how I was going to tell them._

That's your recap…. Because I've been lazy…

I had my head bent down trying to work out how to tell Jake, and the rest of the gang that I was now his enemy, the reason for his existence. Felling Jakes eyes boring on to me. I looked up, and into curious eyes. There was anger, resentment, and the most potent was pure love, that was hidden behind his curiosity; I heard every heart in the room speed up in anxiety, it was breaking my weird sense of control.

He still loved me, even though he was naturally meant to tear me to shreds, and to my amazement I felt my cheeks go all warm.

"How?" Jake asked obviously just as surprised as I was. You know, not being able to do such human things anymore.

"Jake, and to the rest of the pack" I toke a deep breathe, their full attention was now on me, now that I'd addressed them all. "As you all know, I've never been normal, Christ sake, **(sorry if that offends any readers, no offense intended) **I don't even feed" everyone in the room visibly flinched at my choice of vocabulary on the delicate subject, but I continued as if I hadn't noticed "like normal vampires, I'm not even a veggy either-" I added the fact I wasn't even a veggy as Paul snarled. It scared me, these creatures were meant to want to kill me, and Jacob had cut me off, by huffing. I looked at him, as I could feel his eyes waiting impatient as always

"Bella, you don't have to explain"

My gaze turned to bewilderment "Bella…" his voice faded, it was filled with pain, it cut me deep, but I toke this as an opportunity "Jake, I think I owe you an explanation, in fact, I owe everyone involved in the pack an explanation" there was a lot of people shaking their heads, a couple nodded their heads, I held up my hand to Jacob, my scared one, he growled, I placed my index finger on his lips

"Understandably I can only tell you certain things, you know, like you can only say certain details about running on four legs as a russet coloured wolf" Sam nodded, even though my explanation was towards Jake, he still understood, and put himself in my shoes, and got the idea. Jake was laughing so I had to stop, but I smiled at him, he toke in the silence, and calmed down.

"Well, anyway this is one of those things" Jakes sudden emotion change has never seized to fascinate me, as he leaves me one step behind. His adorable laughing face was now the same mask Sam Uley always wore.

They all listened closely, patiently, and they all nodded in synchronization when I couldn't say certain things. When I was finished, Sam nodded at me and whispered

"Thank you for allowing us to understand, some things have gone on whilst you weren't here, for example, I am no longer alpha, I am a 'beta' as you described to Jake. I think you'll find that your husband is now the head of the werewolves. The new and much improved alpha of the pack!" he smiled at me, of course I didn't miss the little shake of his head towards Jacob, his face had turned solemn. Just before the first wolf made it to the door I quickly said loud enough for Jared who was holding the doorknob as I spoke

"I'm not exactly sure who bit me, and I'd prefer if you didn't make any assumptions, that is the reason why I didn't say it before"

I heard them stamp their feet, just to let me know that they'd heard me ok. Then the front door opened, and they all trudged out.

I heard Kim saying to Jared "I really like Bella, I respect her so much, she probably thinks I'm crazy, and I know this is gonna sound like I want a pet or something, but Jared, do you think we'll be able to keep her? From losing it, did you see her eyes, they were blue, they reminded me of the ocean, that calmed a lot, and I am so, going to see what happens to contacts, and hair dye…" her voice trailed off, then I felt the warmth of her skin as Jared answered "Kim, as much as I love you, you really are a right do-do, Bella can hear us, cant ya bells?"

"What was that Jared?" I joked. I put a false smile on, until they were all gone, and it was just Jake and I.

"Bella, I love you, more than anything, actually I'm lying, I love you and our children the most." He let his head drop.

"You're going to tell me to get lost aren't you, well I'll save you, I'm packed anyway, I'm taking the children, I'll be at Charlie's," I paused, then said, all anger had subsided for a while, I looked at him, he lifted his head up, and I whispered to him "I love you, no pressure, I love you so, so much Jake, in fact, I love you much more than should be aloud."

"Bella, the wolves… well we all noticed your self control, we all noticed your eyes are a different colour, and we all noticed your hurt at being away from your family. You my darling are not going anywhere that I'm not. Charlie's house is bigger, and the play area would be great for my family" I snarled playfully, and then I jumped on him. Making sure he was pinned to the sofa, and had no way out. Jake rolled his eyes "would be great for our family ma'am"

I rolled off of him, and ran upstairs, the kids were soundo on the sofa, and so I picked them up, and placed them extremely carefully into their now joint cot. I got out another two suitcases. I went through Jakes wardrobe, and found that nothing was suitable.

I remembered about that charity that was looking for clothes, and chucked everything in loads of bags. Jake must have noticed, but by the time he had gotten up the stairs, which was like half a second, it was already done.

"Hey Jake, I'll be right back, I promise" I smiled him, dazzling him by looking right into his eyes. Like Edward used to do me.

"Do you want some help bells?"

"I'm a big girl now, I can take it down the stairs thank you though Jakey"

"Uh- huh, I'll go check on the children"

"Maybe, you could also try to cook us dinner?"

"But you-"

"Yes I am different, Jake, I'll take that as a compliment"

He walked away, round the corner, I ran down the stairs with my load. His wardrobe, I must say this is the most evil thing I've ever done to Jake. I decided that I should take all of his stuff to the actual shop, he shouted from upstairs, well to me it was shouting "Bells, I'm gonna have a shower, I'll expect to see all my clothes back in my wardrobe, along with my shoes, love you"

"Grrrrrrr"

I heard him laugh upstairs. I jumped into my Chevy, it roared to life, and I picked the bags up and throw them on the seat. I sped towards the shop, once there; I dumped it all on them. They looked shocked.

"I had a clear out, you know make room for the kids"

They nodded in astonishment.

I then jumped into my car heading for a mall. I found one quick enough. I had sort of nicked Edwards's credit card…

I bought Jake a whole new wardrobe, and a few bits for the kids. I then toke my car towards the police station. Dumped the car, and ran home with the goods.

Jacob was just opening the door of the bathroom "I thought I wasn't going to have my clothes" he muttered,

"Stay" I ordered, he then went down and became four legged, not as a wolf, but he was on hands and knees, I rolled my eyes.

I then ran into our room, and re-filled the wardrobe. It looked better designer suited Jake.

I then called him in, and ran out of the room, human pace, to the children's, they were awake, and as watched as I hung up all the outfits.

I peeped into our bedroom. Jake looked at me, his mouth formed the word "money" but it was soundless.

"Jake, I'm going to the police station, however, you need to know a few things first"

He nodded.

"Firstly, I met Edward on my trip, and nicked his credit card" he laughed, quietly, shaking the bed

"Secondly, the Cullen's are back, and thirdly, the reason why I'm going to the police station is because-"

"You have a gift, use it Bella, now get lost before I get mad at you" he was teasing me now.

"Love you Jake"

"Sure, sure, you too honey"

I ran to the police station, Ben was looking concerned.

"Oh My God SHE'S BACK" he was a little excited to see me.

"Bells, you look like a Cullen" everyone new about everything, and there was a suspicion that this was no human doing the crime.

"I'm going to get right to it, it shouldn't take as long, I'm sure you all now no, I'm a vampire, but as always, I'm the freak out of their kind"

They all smiled, it wasn't until I realized that I recognized the booming laugh.

"Emmet?"

"Hello, did you have a nice time with my little brothers credit card?"

"I had a great time, I'm trying to find a killer at the moment, here the card, now bugger off"

Emmet caught it, and watched as I made myself into a stone, I felt myself go whiter, and something was passed into my hands, I rubbed it, and heard his voice again, this really cant be right.

_I should have known I should have been more alert. Of course, Bella is not as rich as us, she obviously needs money for her family, why not ask?_

_Seriously, I didn't think she'd have it in her to steal my credit card. Rose is laughing. Great. I hope Emmet wont be long, and that he wont be too harsh on her, and I wonder where Julia is… every time she comes back, she'll hand me cloth, make me touch it. Then when I go to give it back, she wear's rubber gloves. Someone else is in my mind… Jasper? Alice? Alice! Hang on; Alice is having a vision right now. Emmet's too dumb _I had to laugh _Rosalie would think it petty, and my parents wouldn't even consider it. Whose laugh was that? _

I pulled away, and saw Emmet right in front of me the only thing I could say was

"Julia"

"What about her?"

"Latest addition? Used to feed off humans? She is cheating."

"How?"

"She's hunting now I presume?"

"Yes?"

"when she brings back cloth for Edward to touch it, touch it on purpose, please, and don't give it back. Wait till she is wearing rubber gloves, or wear rubber gloves, snatch the fabric off of her, and run down here. I am Jacob Black's wife. He will be informed, about you don't worry"

Emmet just nodded. He shrugged. "Thought, obviously stupidly that you might want to come see us. Alice was convinced, so was Jasper, he could still feel you from Alaska Bella. I really wanted to see you, I wasn't going to wait like the others."

"Rosalie?"

"She is actually looking forward to see you"

"Good. I'm not going, I have children to look after." I then ignored Emmet completely, and turned towards the waiting Ben "Officer" I addressed him "I want you to have this check out, and see if you can see two sets of finger prints, please"

"Will do Bells"

"Thanks Ben, I will get her back, don't worry" he nodded.

Great, more faith in me, more harm when I turned out to be wrong.

I turned on my heels, and was running home. I burst through the front door, no one home. I ran towards the kitchen, and I found a note

_Sorry, I really cant cook, Emmet dropped by, didn't see the kids, well I'm off to Emily's we made a bargain, I talk, she'll cook_

_Love you, and please see the Cullen's. Seth is waiting for you._

_I leave my heart with you Bella._

_As you leave yours, with me._

_JakeY_

I groaned. It looks like I really was going to the Cullen's.

I darted to the boarder line, screeched, and got a howl and four feet running towards me. Seth licked my face over and over.

"Seth" I said laughing, and then it became an order "Seth!" he jumped off of me. Obviously scared.

We ran to the house, I told Seth to knock on the door; of course I had only decided seconds before that I wasn't going through the front door… I climbed up silently to the top of the house, and made it silently into Alice's wardrobe. I heard Seth saying, "Yeah, she couldn't make it, child minding, the usual"

I changed quickly, tidying everything away, then I heard Alice saying

"Why the little Bitch!"

I heard her running, and I chucked myself out of the window, and ran to the front door, ringing the bell, Edward was laughing, he opened the door, and stared at me.

"So, I should get this over with, then, you know make it easier. I'm your nomad, living a permanent residence at or should I say in LA push. I am married, I have twins, and you are all welcome to LA push, but plwease some warning would be grateful. I looked at Emmet, he winked, I don't think anyone noticed.

Julia ran through the door then. Emmet ran to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves, he came out and chuck a pair at me, and he tackled Julia, it was all so fast, but I reached down and toke the material that only she had touched. Edward looked at me confused, and I nodded at Emmet, Edwards face became a mask.

"I actually have left with what I came for, that's lovely. See you all soon, Alice, if you want this back, I'll chuck it and get you a new one."

"How?"

I pulled out a red credit card, Edward looked shocked. "I promise I wont spend as much as I did on Edwards, this takes a lot of self control Jasper. It really is very hard"

Jasper laughed. I turned on my heel, Jasper then realized I wasn't mucking around, he ran after me, but I had a head start.

"I promise," I yelled behind me.

My tracker stopped, he knew I would give it back to him when I was ready.

I went out and got a few things for the babies, and three new dresses for Alice, and a pair of silky shoes for Jasper. I ran home, dumped the kids stuff. I had measured them, they hadn't noticed.

I ran to the police station, grabbed an evidence bag, and stuffed the material into it. I put it in a pile to go to a place where they tested it.

I roe the rubber gloved off, wrote a note, and ran to the Cullen's house, straight up the wall, Jasper chuckled as he saw me with my shopping bags.

"I got my babies some clothes, for preparation, Alice three dresses, and you some shoes, I looked down at his feet.

"It'll save you from Alice"

"Thanks Bella"

"Anytime, I'll see you round, literally, round my house"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Where is your house?"

"Oh, I'm moving with Jake into Dad's old place."

"Oh"

"See you round Jasper"

"Yeah you too Bella"

I ran round the back of the house where rose's and Emmet's room as, and snuck in, I wrote a note, and toke Emmet's card. I darted out. Running across the field, the wind in my hair. Life was prefect right now…

Please review…

It toke me ages to do this… soz its long…


	8. Seth, go!

Jake's POV

Billie and Timothy! Billie and Timothy! Billie and Timothy! I cannot forget…

Jake's POV

Ok, it's great that my Bella is getting revenge on the Cullen's, by nicking their credit cards…

I also know, she's doing it because I can't support the family; Ben called today, whilst she was out. He knew about our financial situation, he was going to pay her, a part time pay. I said thank you, and that we'd take it. He laughed.

"Thanks Ben, seriously, you know our situation, she has to feed herself, that'll be free, I think, well she's bringing more money than me, and she's getting revenge at the same time. I think that's pretty good. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, hey, erm, Jake, why don't you get a job, something small, it might stop her. Or I hear from Bella of course, that you're a good mechanic, and you love doing that. You have your own garage even. I think, she's mentioned it a few more times than twice."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Thanks Ben, you're a real good man, I hope you get Angela back, you really don't deserve this"

"Thanks Jake. No problem, I've got to go. Bella dropped in some evidence last night, so I've got to send that off to forensics for testing before she can get her paws on it, you know. So she can find out what's happening to the victims. Though, I think we all know what's going on there. We just don't want to think about that option…"

"I know that you put a lot of trust in Bella, and faith, please don't put too much on her shoulders. That's why I rang in the first place, she would come home, drained; I would panic thinking they'd come back. That the Cullen's had got her, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Ben, you're are good guy, this shouldn't of happened to you. All I'm asking is to not put too much pressure on her. I know and you know she can't get tired any more, but that's beside the point. She will remember forever, Ben. Forever, if she succeeds it'll be brilliant. If she fails, she'll be mourning forever, I don't want another zombie. I can't cope with another zombie"

"Zombie? Look Jake, I know that **took **a lot of courage on your part to say that, and I'm really sorry what happened last time. I put so much faith in her it wasn't real. Anyway, you better ring the newspaper for the advert, and I'll be off to the forensics lab. Just before I go…"

"Yes, Ben, when I say zombie I mean when he left"

"Ok, well I best be off see you later"

"Yeah, mate see you later"

I hung up, and picked up the newspaper. Bella still wasn't back.

I ran through the pages, until I got to the adverts.

_Yes._

_Now all I have to do… is find the number!_

I eventually found it, I dialed the number, it rang a few times, and then a very cheesy voice sounded on the other end of the phone. I could actually picture the guys face, a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello, this is chatter-glass newspaper, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm calling to put an ad in the paper? Have I got the right department?"

"You sure have, would you like us to fill out the form now? Phone bill is going to go through the roof if we don't get going"

"Yeah, if that's possible"

"Ok, profession?" the cheesy voice asked, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Mechanic"

"Name?"

"Mr. Black that's B-l-a-c-k"

"Ok, thank you, I guessing that this is for two weeks?"

"How much would that cost roughly?"

"That would be 25 pounds for the two weeks, or you can extend that"

"Could I extend that to a month please?"

"Yep. All I need now is how clients are going to contact you"

I gave him my mobile, and home number.

"I know what a phone bill can get up to, so would you like to come down, say in the next hour or so. We can sort everything out my end of the phone"

"I'm afraid, I cant possibly do that, I'm waiting for my wife to come home, I'm babysitting you see"

"Ok, how is tomorrow looking?"

"Good, it's looking good"

"I expect to see you here Mr. Black at 9:35 sharp"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow Mr.…"

"Mr. Dumdum"

"Oh, ok I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Dumdum"

I hung up, and the kids were laughing at his name.

"Yeah, I know, funny, I do feel sorry for someone with that kind of a name though, must be terribly embarrassing"

"Dad" Billie said, she yawned

"Dad, Dad" said Timothy, we both looked over, to see Timothy fast asleep. He looked like me, but had all Bella's qualities. The klutziness, the sleep talking, the… Bella. I looked at my little girl, she had most of Bella's features, but she had lovely hair.

Timothy had these topaz eyes that would search you, almost looking for something…

The kids weren't as thick as Bella presumed. They didn't like the new clothes. They weren't keen on the Cullen's. I could tell, they would put their faces against my chest Billie once commented… ok she didn't comment, she just said

"Dad, dad" smiled, and let out a huge breath, she had then snuggled into my chest.

I laughed quietly to myself, my children looked like me, Edward, and of course Bella.

I personally think its because when she fed them, whilst she was transforming; it gave them a tiny bit of poison too.

With her gone, and a job just sitting there. I picked Billie up first, then Timothy, and headed out, to get a photocopy of my certificate that showed I was fully trained.

When I got back in, Bella was nowhere to be found. The stress must have showed, because it reflected in my children's eyes.

We waited a grand total of four hours. I put the children to bed, one at a time. I then made myself a cup of tea, and when Bella came in, I was fast asleep on the chair.

She giggled, and then sighed. I opened my eyes, and looked at her.

She had ten shopping bags on each hand.

"I guess you want to talk to me?" she said, but Bella used a tone that sounded like a child, that knew it had done wrong.

"Yeah, but firstly, I want to show you something" I toke her upstairs. We laid the bags down, and I held her hand, and covered her eyes with my free hand, when we got to the children's bedroom, I toke my hand away, Bella had her eyes closed.

"It's ok," I whispered. She opened them, and I heard her take in a breath, I opened the door to the kid's room silently, and heard her gasp. Our children we rolling round. On the floor, in pain, Billie attempted to smile. It wasn't worth it was a grimace.

"Billie, come over now" Bella cooed. Billie, bless her. Couldn't do a thing.

The phone rang we ignored it. The answer phone would catch it.

"I-I'll get it" Bella whispered, I'd heard the kids rolling like this for an hour, if either of them had my gene, they'd die.

Shit.

I listened in on the conversation.

"Ben?"

"Sorry if this is a bad time"

"Yes, yes it is, I was expecting Alice Cullen, or Edward, or someone. Can I call you later?"

"Yes, yeah sure" I heard Bens voice for the first time in that whole conversation.

I heard Bella type in a quick number.

"I need Dr. C. Cullen please, it's an emergency"

"Hello? Ah Bella" Bella was crying now, real tears.

"Bella, Christ the lord is you ok? What's the matter?"

"My babies… they've… when I fed them… the venom… Jakes blood… dead…" Bella was crying so much, I picked both kids up, and ran towards her, the children weren't crying as much now, its then that I noticed Billie's heart.

It had stopped completely, she was grinning wildly, her eyes were the same brown, and I was stunned.

I was so absorbed in Billie's smile that I didn't observe Bella getting off the phone.

"Oh My GOD! She's already…" Bella broke down, Billie's face turned concerned for her mother, she looked so innocent right then, Billie was stretching her arms out, and Bella was on her knees, she was crying so much, but no water ever hit the floor, the smell of the sea came in through the window, I looked back to Bella, her eyes where a misty gray. She needed food.

"Bella, go to LA push now, get into the water, cliff dive if you must, just get into some water!"

Bella got up, and looked deep into my eyes, searching my soul for the right answer.

"Bella, this is the right thing to do, I don't want to have to bring the ocean into our home"

She nodded, and kissed our children on the heads.

Timothy was squirming, Billie laid her hand on his head, and he giggled, though it was strained.

I heard a knock on the front door, I ran at werewolf speed, towards it.

There stood Carlisle Cullen.

"Billie is too late, she must have had part vampire from Bella, she breast fed them while she was going through her transformation.

"Put timothy down, please, and hold him down" I did as I was told, I laid him on the floor, and Carlisle bit my son, at first he was screaming all the more, but I trusted Carlisle a lot. He had saved my own life.

In no time at all, Timothy was whimpering, like a lost puppy.

"He has your gene mutt" Carlisle joked.

"Yes he does, doesn't he leech?"

We both laughed, and high fived.

"Could I look at Billie, examine her for a sec?"

"Doc, you don't have to ask"

"Oh, yes, yes I do" he muttered. I passed Billie over to him, and gave him a quick nod.

I ran towards the under stairs cupboard, and pulled out a pram.

"Here, let's take these little darlings for a walk, if Timmy's part of me, he'll need it, I've always needed a walk once a day, from when I was born. Naturally a dog"

"You sound like one proud parent"

"Yeah, I am I just, well I'm trying to understand"

"What? What are you trying to understand? Maybe I could help?"

"That'd be great"

"May I ask something, just before hand?"

"Bella is in LA push feeding"

He froze, and I laughed. "Bella is in LA push? Feeding?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed or not, but Bella isn't normal, she feeds off of water"

"Oh. You know I was so excited, then, but scared at the same time. Wait, if Bella's in LA push"

"Treaty no longer exists, however, you're still here, and so we'll keep changing"

"Wow"

"I know, you seriously don't know how relieved I am"

Just then, we both heard a howl.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls"

"Yes, yes it does, it was nice talking to you Jake"

"Yeah, you too. I've just got to remind Seth, that I'm pack leader now, he was on holiday."

"Your pack leader?"

"Yeah"

"Right, you'd best be off then"

"Carlisle, could you look after the kids, just until I get back?"

"Alice would love to"

"I was hoping Edward might actually, or Emmett. The kids need something to entertain them"

We both laughed, I was still laughing as I tore through the trees, and Seth was next to a beautiful thing, lying in an awkward position.

I recognized it as Bella.

I leant forward licking her gorgeous face. Seth whimpered.

Bella growled, scaring the living shit out of Seth.

I started thinking about Bella, and then I gave an order.

Seth, go

_Yes Jake, will do, eww stop it, I'm going already"_

I phased back, Bella rolled over,

"Everything's ok, Emmett and Edward and Alice are looking after two healthy children"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah"

"WHAT? WHY IS EMMETT WITH THEM?" she was screaming now

"Bells, he's the entertainment" she relaxed her face, the laughed, obviously thinking about the 'entertainment'

"Let us go an fetch?"

"Yeah, let me go home and get u some clothes first yes Jake?"

"Yeah, that'd be good"


	9. Daydreams turn bad!

Hiya Hiya! It may be Bella's view for the rest of the story… I have no clue… we may a little chapter, of Alice, and Jasper, a little one of Emmett and Rose. Maybe Carlisle and Esme? Let me know on your reviews! BPOV

Ok, this boy could not get his head screwed on right, firstly, he trusts Carlisle, well you would trust someone who'd saved your life, and sewn your fiancée up on a number of occasions, wouldn't you?

But then, he tells Carlisle, that Emmett, can look after the kids, if I was human, I would have fainted!

Then I was told that Emmett was simply the entertainment, I ran home, and had a mage quick shower, doing my long hair, in a messy bun as I went. Then I grabbed Jake some nice clothes, and shoes.

As I reached him, he looked at me, in a weird way.

"What? What's happened now?"

"Firstly, you're giving me designer? Secondly, you have put way too much shampoo in your hair, and thirdly, Alice just came, said something bout you, should be there, in around an hour, let me get changed into these, then we'll go home, you can have a proper shower, so can I. Then we'll go, by the way, Alice said 'thanks for getting him the shoes he was in dire need, I've left you a present under the bed, and in the closet!'"

I had to laugh, at his perfect match to Alice's voice, then, I handed over the clothes, and calmed myself down, a lot.

I thought of the sea, and everything water resembled, I thought about liquid in general, and why I was the way I was.

"Bella! You need to stop discovering what you can do, come on! If you want a shower first I suggest you stop it!"

I had closed my eyes, my brain automatically shifted to water, when I did that.

I opened them, to find a blue aurora around me, it moved, like waves, and my hair was having a fight with the hair band. I let it down, and it circled my face, like I was under water, or something. I thought it looked quite cool, then I started worrying, about the kids, and the killer, and everything that mattered.

The aurora stopped, and my hair did itself back in the bun, all I had to do, was put the hair band in it. Jake was leaving on the way home, running, at werewolf speed of course. I let myself look forward, and let the adrenaline rush through my veins, before I knew it, I was running, letting the wind go through my hair, I felt free, and perfect, nothing could add to this freedom.

I arrived at the house in record time.

Got in, and head the shower going. DAMN! Why? I wanted to go in there first!

"Stupid mutt" I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that leech," I laughed, and it sounded beautiful, it had a ringing tone to it.

I quickly scanned through Jakes wardrobe, I picked out comfy shoes that would also look elegant, and be casual at the same time, black trainers. Oh yeah.

I found a better looking outfit, and quickly chucked the one he'd just worn, in the his wardrobe. I may have got a good taste, but I defiantly wore stuff more than once.

I showed Jake, what he and I would be wearing, they were casual he gave me that, quote "they are casual, I'll give you that Bella, but do we have to dress up?"

"Of course Jake, why not?"

End of quote.

I won, as he'd sighed, and then I jumped in the shower, and went through shampooing and conditioning again, I used less shampoo, and even less conditioner, it spread, and then washed out. Afterwards, I looked quite cool, and I found that my hair literally took seconds to dry. I touched it, in the bathroom, my head was over the sink, and I put it onto, full blast,

I looked down at the sink, and saw water going down the plughole. I touched my hair, completely dry.

Then I went out, and got dressed. My hair was dead straight, and I guessed that hairspray would be a bad idea you know running and that.

Apov

I sat at the window, trying to see what they where wearing. I got the family to wear something casual but smart, when Bella and Jacob showed up, they where in the same sort of thing.

"You've proven yourself again my darling" Jasper whispered in my ear, but, we were Cullen's, and of course, he only said it in my hearing range.

I giggled, but everyone heard, it. "Sorry, I'll be right back" I ran upstairs, and lay down on the bed, something was really funny, and off, then I went into a vision, it was sort of blurred, but I got most of it.

Emmett, was dancing in front of the television, and Billie was asking him politely to move out the way, it was set in a decades time, I found myself, seeing myself, I saw me walk over to where I was, and I was pulled out of my hiding place, by my hair, it hurt, and I really didn't like it. Then I heard me saying.

"You see, this is why I don't really do it anymore, we find 'me' all over the place, join the others, scum" I was shocked at myself, and then I heard the boy's come downstairs.

"Hiya, darling, you look tired" there was laughter. I pounded on the door

"Ah, you found another you"

"Yes, Jazzy, I found another me, she'll dissolve her way out, the only ones that find their way to our paradise, are from the year 2052, and their seeing flashbacks."

"I'm from 2008!" I shouted.

"You're from what year dear?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper? You would never do this, you should be helping me, I'm stuck in a vision, Bella and Jake have just come round, you know, and Billie and Timmy are being entertained by Emmett, and erm, don't you remember? Erm, what else, yes, Edward's by himself, Bella, is getting married to Jake in like a month, I think she's re-scheduling though."

"Oh, shit, Jazzy, I've caught a 'me' from like 2008, or something"

"I just shouted that! Idiot, I turn into an idiot"

"Excuse me?"

"At the moment, I love shopping, I love my family, and I love Jasper, I love going out, and meeting people, and playing 'Barbie Bella'. You, I don't want to know what I turn into, I look the same, I don't want to see anyone else, I was just having a vision, of Emmett dancing in front of the television, and Timothy, and Billie, try to watch it. So I need help, to get back, put me back in the place you found me, all go back to your places, and let the vision take it's course"

There was a little debate going on, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and me went back to their positions, five went upstairs, and I went back to the kitchen, of course after they let me out, and dragged me back to my place, it was like a film, Timothy and Billie started the exact same movements, and Emmett, did the same movements, I waited until I saw something vital, Billie was around 15, she looked so much like Edward, except her skin was russet coloured, Timothy, had our eyes, and looked like us, his pale skin almost glistened. Next thing I know, Timothy is advancing on Billie, both of them explode into a wolf, but move like vampires. Billie went into the sun, and she wait, is she sparkling? My vision began t fade.

I found myself, looking into my own eyes, I screamed, "get her away, and get her away JASPER!"

The mirror was moved, and I saw a very tearful Bella, Jasper was nowhere to be seen, Bella was holding her children, they sat on her lap, they where clutching tightly to her torso. She was in a Victorian dress.

_What is going on?_

"I have no clue, Alice, we just found ourselves, like It." there was a bit of laughter, afterwards, but it was faded. I felt my hand pick up something, and start to draw; I had paper in front of me, and a pencil.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we? Where's Jasper?"

"I hate to say this, your day-dreaming, we're right her, your pointing to a wall, and drawing, I think that's Bella, and her children, Jake's by the door, your in some kind of hospital, you've got chains round you, tying you to the desk"

"Yes"

"Open your eyes Alice, wait what's that?" I'd started drawing the inside of the cupboard; I then drew my vision, I drew myself advancing on me. I played out the whole thing in my head.

"Holy shit" Edward whispered, of course, we all heard it.

In my so called 'day-dream' Bella held my hand, and rubbed a circle on it, and stood up, with her kids obviously, she walked to the door, and I found myself drawing her tear stained face, the way her dress moved, and how Jake moved forward to comfort her.

Then they left, and I opened my eyes. I saw the living room, covered in drawing after drawing.

"What's this Alice?" Bella asked, quietly, she was pointing to Jake stepping forward to comfort her, and Bella tear stained face, looked so real.

"It was my 'day-dream' this is you, and that's Jake"

"Ok, is this you? And my children?" she asked, pointing to another drawing on the other side of the room, it covered the whole wall. On he floor next to the television was a drawing a of Billie and Timothy, with Emmett dancing in front of it, you could just make out 'me' on the other side of it, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Edward where standing on the stairs.

I looked over at Jazzy, who was trying to understand, just this once, he'd of loved to understand once, before a human, could point out the logic.

"Parallel world" said Billie, clear as crystal, we all looked over at her, in shook.

"Don't look at me like that, I've had to a baby, and pretend to not know, so not care" we all gaped at her.

"Look, aunty Alice, what you saw, was a parallel world, I don't have that coloured skin, I have vampire skin, and Timothy has white skin, that's not as white as mine"

"Yeah, but, aunty Alice may have seen something important, look at her Billie!" Timothy argued back.

It was fascinating.

"Shut up wolf boy"

"Yeah, I saved your butt, vampire girl"

"Humph" Billie said, turning her back on him

Jazzy POV

I had witnessed, quite a few unusual things, my wife had been upstairs, I went up there, because she was screaming. I'd been by her side, while she'd been saying,

"Jasper, I don't want to know"

It was like she was sleeping, she looked even more beautiful, when she woke, I was holding a mirror up, she'd freaked, I had to leave, I went downstairs, and looked after the abandoned twins,

Billie, ruffed up my hair, it soothed me.

It was nice to know, that she was desperately trying to sooth me, she covered her emotions badly, there was a fake calm, which became stronger, where as Timothy was screaming for attention, with his emotions, I immediately picked him up, and the two high fived each other. They were smiling, and the feeling of achievement came off them, for calming me, I smiled at them.

"Your clever little kids for your age aren't you?"

"Dad, Dad?" Billie said she smirked a little, the feeling of proud ness radiated off her, Timothy just shook his head at her, I laid them down, and they both frowned at the same time.

"No" I said clearly, they continued frowning.

"I'm worried ok? I love Alice, she was my whole world, now I have a bigger family, including in you"

Timothy giggled, obviously getting a kick out of it.

Next thing I know it, my wife's experienced a new kind of vision, and the two children where talking to us like we were idiots.

"Look, Jazzy" I looked up, expecting to see Alice, to find no one, and looked over to see Billie talking to me.

"We did, actually try, to tell you, without actually telling you"

I was stunned, then the anxious coming from them.

"Right, trying to calm me down, is really actually going to work?" there was a few laughs, but I quickly amended it.

"Look, Billie, Timothy, we aren't shit on your shoe, we are vampires. Now if you're going to say anything, at least treat us with respect, we could all kill you easily, not that, I would, but I'm just giving you a warning" I then sent fake scared to them, they immediately froze.

RXR

Plz! Lets try 6 reviews at least? Plz!!

nessie


	10. motherly natures

The shock roared through me The shock roared through me

We had run home, and Jake was panting and I was fuming.

The kids kept quiet, and I looked directly at them

"You embarrassed me, a lot today" I said, to all of them

"What did you want us to do about it?" Billie answered, her arms crossed

"I firstly, want to rip you to shreds" I said to them, looking both at them directly in the eye.

Timothy hadn't said anything, or done anything wrong, Billie held her arms open to her father, and Jake took her upstairs, careful to not touch me at all.

I went into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on, made a coffee for Jacob, and left it on the side, on top of a blank piece of paper.

I then upstairs, and into our room, I launched myself at my wardrobe chucking on hunting clothes; jeans and a t-shirt.

I then ran back the downstairs, and ran out the back door dry sobbing all the way.

I ran unconsciously to the meadow, and sat down, in the same position I had when Edward had broken the tree, which was lying on its side, forgotten about.

I walked slowly towards it, what humans would call slow, so it was an achievement, when I reached it I picked it up, the tree was completely rotted, as I picked it up, I angled my arm towards the Cullen house, and through it.

It was then that I laughed, loudly, loud enough for them to hear my peals of laughter echoing off of the trees, to my specific destination.

The flow of the wind picked up, ad I sat down, looking up slowly, to see Edward.

"Ah, I see you got the message" I said smugly, knowing that he could never be properly mad at me for long satisfied my desire to through many more trees to their house.

"Yes, so did Emmett, he was going to come here and tear the vampire to pieces until I convinced him it was you, using Jasper."

"Nice" was all I could reply

"Sorry about earlier" Edward muttered quietly, I nodded

"I don't know why you're sorry, Christ, you don't have to worry about twins, who walk, and talk too early, and being captured by the Volturi"

He grimaced

"I wanted to talk to you, because well, I need to just talk to you," I confessed, and a grin went straight across Edwards face.

"Just talk?" he confirmed

"Yep, just talk"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What have you been up to recently, just before you moved back here, and after you left me alone, to scream every night, to bath in horror during the day, knowing full well that somewhere you exist, that Edward Cullen exists, and so does Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, where James did exist, and where Victoria was there, and so was Laurent. I mean even the Volturi where in my little bubble, the spoiled polluted part of the bubble"

Edward nodded

"I sat down in my room, and moped around, I eventually had to leave because Jasper couldn't stand the emotions, after I left, Rose and Emmett went to Europe for a two month holiday, Alice and Jasper hung round, but Jasper mainly worked on his hold on his emotions, as well as how he acted around humans, he got a little way, Alice wasn't herself anymore, she sat there and researched what you had found out about her, she found out quite a bit, then read all the books in our house, at human pace, it was annoying to say the least. Carlisle found a hospital to work at, he did long hours there, and Esme, Esme, found a Victorian house to work on, as soon as Alice found out, they painted together, until Esme said that she wanted to do it by herself, it took longer, gave her something to do, and Jasper also did night courses for a degree, so not a lot really"

His voice was so depressing, he himself was dry, life sucked out of him.

"Our family was held together by you Bella, and only you, as soon as you where gone, we tried to go backwards, we tried, and we failed miserably"

"It's okay, Edward, look I'm going to need your help, okay?"

He nodded

"With the kids, and running, one of them will take on Jake's gene, we recon its Timothy, but we can't be sure"

Edward nodded gravely, and I knew then that this was going to be a hard line to walk.


	11. the infomation drain, and the storm

Edward POV

I'd just told her what we had been doing once I'd left her. She had her head hung down and she was unconsciously picking up the grass, listening intently to what we had failed at.

When I'd finished I looked directly into her eyes, they were not completely full of love, in fact there was a lot of pain still there, which was being hidden with her other emotions.

"It's okay, Edward, look I'm going to need your help, okay?"

She started speaking, about her children, and I nodded listening intently. Bella wanted to spend time with me, had Jacob approved? Or had she run? Was she coming back to me? Was this going to be my happy ending?

I tuned back in

"With the kids, and running, one of them will take on Jake's gene, we recon its Timothy, but we can't be sure"

I looked back into her blue watery eyes; she still looked vulnerable in my eyes, she was still the human Bella I'd loved, wow, I sounded so much like Jacob then, 'Bella I'd loved' what am doing using past tense?

I still love her, and I'll fight for her, until the mutt dies then everything will go back to normal.

Jasper disagrees with my over joyfulness at the mutt dieing, he helped loads.

It's was quite a relief to me that Aro had bitten Bella, but Alice had seen a storm coming, a big storm that would end with Bella losing everything close to her, maybe she knew that's why she was asking me to help out.

There was one thing I could not stand for though, and that was no manners

"Bella, I'd really love to help you with anything, absolutely anything, but you need to give your children manners before I start to look after them" I found myself saying in a calm relaxed voice, that startled her, and through her quite a bit

"I was going to ask if you could help me with that" now it was my turn to look taken aback

"Bella, I can't do that, what if I-"

The beautiful, angel before me, that had once been mine; cut me off

"What I was going to say is, can you ask Esme to help me, while I fix up her kitchen?"

"I can ask, but I can't force her, Bella"

"I wasn't asking you for that, just to ask, that's all I'm asking of you Edward, " she said sincerely "for now" her smile grew wider, until she was nearly glowing, except that sadness was still there in eyes, it stayed there and I suppose it always would, because of me.

I'd caused that unhappiness; I didn't deserve Bella in the first place, what makes me think that I deserve her now?

I felt the pain of that thought become written over my face, I removed it as fast I could, but not fast enough for Bella to miss it, I would have normally got away with it, but she was like me now, and it didn't go unnoticed

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Just perky, I'll go and tell Esme the others will be wondering if I've been torn to shreds or not"

Then she breathed and yelled

"EDWARD'S OKAY!" we heard the loud chuckle of Emmett fast approaching

"So, no one killed anyone, that's sad" he went to carry on but he saw Bella, and came to an abrupt stop in mid sentence, quite funny when you see it my way.

"Hi Emmett" Bella said, holding out her hand for a handshake, Emmett cautiously took it.

"Hi Bella" he responded, as he then took a firm grip and went to flip her, but she last second moved her leg, so as he swung her round, she tripped him up, and Bella landed in her feet, and came to sit down again.

I chuckled looking at my innocent Bella, throwing Emmett off guard and not with violence, but with tactics.

Emmett got up, making his way over to us

"I now know why i always bear hugged her, it was my conscious telling me she was dangerous"

Bella was in fits of laughter before he had finished, her laugh was contagious, but it was like the sea when it was calm, filled with peace, and created a comfortable atmosphere.

Bella's POV

I sat and let my calming laugh engulf them in this fake pretense. I may as well, I'd got Edward and Emmett, who is smiling mischievously at me now, and I'm just a tad scared about it.

I got up, leaving and entering the woods, I made myself a winding track that crossed over three or four times.

It would hopefully confuse them, making them go taking them longer to catch up with me.

I ran up trees, and down others that I'd run up, and jump from the top, only to reveal my scent again, and again.

I eventually got to the Cullen's; Esme was outside watching out anxiously for her two boys. I had a quick bite to eat, that's how complicated I'd made the scent.

I had blood down my top, because I'm a messy eater.

"Hi Esme, I need to ask you of a favour" her eye brow lifted to the broken window and ruined flower beds

"I'm in a difficult position, and I will continuously work on the garden, and get it looking the best it possibly can, because I need you to help me with my children" Esme's eyes filled with happiness.

"I'll have to tell everyone"

"Should I just take that as a yes?"

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD!" Esme's arms wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

I was frozen; in shock, I wasn't expecting that, I hadn't thought that Esme was so desperate.

It was silly of me to think that I could believe such a stupid thing, as I embraced her, I heard her cry, her brown hair was down and it swayed down her back, curling up at the end, my hair was a lot longer, and was in that bun.

Esme let go of me, and I nodded, a huge smile was plastered on her face.

At this point we all heard Carlisle's car come into the driveway, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh from the lounge, because he beat someone.

"I'm not paying up Emmett, you cheated on the 23rd second, everyone saw it" Jasper argued, I crept silently towards the kitchen, going unnoticed, that was until I looked directly at them, it was like sirens were going off in my head from all directions.

"I'm making something to eat anyone want anything?" I shouted out of the kitchen door- way, automatically, expecting Jacob to answer that he'd order a cow.

"Well you are in a house full of vampires their going to order come fries, and a burger individually" I heard Jasper comment

"Can't do that, sorry" I mumbled, rummaging through their cupboards, I found some vegetables, and a frozen chicken, my stomach rumbled.

"Okay if I eat this?" I asked to be polite

"No, I want it" Emmett whined, I turned round with a pleading look on my face, he had a massive grin on his face as he held up a camera, Jasper was looking very innocent and I felt it come over in waves, my own waves, sent them back.

He looked directly at me, drenched from head to foot; I'd cleaned the vegetables and left the tap on to wash my hands again.

"Gotcha" I muttered, I lifted the water from the sink, and started slowly raising it

"I leant over the sink, using the water from the tap, I made it look like I was throwing up

"Bella?" Emmett muttered, completely concerned, I heard Edward rush down the stairs; I lifted the band in my head, and told him.

He paused mid way in the stairs, and ran to Alice's room, I felt Emmett's heavy hand rest on my shoulder, then I turned and directed the now hot water at his face, then I got his clothes, and then…

Alice came into my firing range, all I thought was

'I'm so dead'

"BELLA!" Alice screamed "I came down here to see if u were okay, because Edward said…" she blinked then "Edward" she said at human level, the music upstairs went up a hitch.

"Alice, I have an idea"

"What for?"

"Revenge, got any clothes that'll fit me?"

The same evil smile spread across Alice's face that mimicked my own, I already had my elastic back in place, and it now covered Alice as well though.

Sorry I wanted to have a bit of fun with it 


	12. death shall be all

Apov

Bella had the perfect plan in her head, she was grinning manically, her hair was still wet, and I looked at it astonished that it was well lets face it white.

I pulled the bun out gently and her white hair swayed until her hips.

I brushed it, as she sat there quietly, doing her own make-up.

I quickly blow-dried and straightened her hair.

Then I peeked at Bella's face, she was beautiful, and then I saw Rosalie in the doorway, with cards saying what to use next.

How did I miss that?

I went through my wardrobe, and then I looked at Rosalie she had been shopping lately…

But Bella had gone, and I heard her and Rosalie making their way to her room.

I laughed and ran down the hall to join them.

We all agreed that Bella should wear the sparkling deep-sea blue dress that went over one shoulder and finished at her knees, its sparkles were the same colour. Then she made her way down stairs, after Rosalie and I had got changed.

"ESME!" Bella yelled, Esme was up in a flash, and we shoved her into her and Carlisle's room.

We got her changed, but Bella looked troubled.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously, she look up at me, tears went over the brim, but funnily enough she lifted them up so that they wouldn't wreck havoc on her make-up.

"Alice I'm a physic like you" I stared at her, wide eyed. "I cant see the future, but I can see into your mind right now, and I can see through your eyes if I wanted to" Esme and Rosalie had obviously stopped.

"I came here to simply tell you that there's a killer in _your _neighborhood" she stressed the word 'your'

"I'm a bit telepathic as well I suppose, but I touched a bit of fabric that had the finger prints on it, and I saw Edward." There was a puddle now floating in the air, Bella looked up, and saw Esme's on suite she directed the puddle towards it, very impressive.

"I did some investigating, and its, its Julia" she let out.

We all froze for what seemed a light year…

I thought about everything that had happened, and got a flash, Julia going to prison, Bella guarding her with water surrounding her to the jail.

The bars were strengthened so she couldn't get out, at all. And a freshly killed bear was inside the compartment she was in.

I lifted myself out of it, when I saw Jacob in the cell next to Julia, in wolf form, his fur ragged, and tangled, Bella looked sourly at him, a monster was all she counted him for now. Edward with his hands on her shoulders, both their eyes blood red, with two dead children on the floor.

"Billie and Timothy" I whispered automatically.

I unfroze, looked directly at Bella who was innocent.

I went back into the vision, and realized that Bella had the blue eyes, like normal, then Jacob disappeared from the cell, so did Edward and the children.

It was Bella and Julia.

Bella making sure that Julia was going, no where…

**This is all I can manage, review please…**


	13. the closing page on another life

1 decade later, Julia is somewhere in a mental institution, held by the Volturi, apparently too cute to throw away.

Bella kept with Jacob, while Edward settled for Tanya. He then finished with her, and stayed by himself.

Alice and jasper went off leaving Carlisle and Esme, and started up their own family.

While rose and Emmett did the same.

Pretty soon, Edward went to the Volturi and got sense into the guard, organising them, when he met Chelsea, and they stayed as an item.

Jake got the job he applied for, and soon had his own business, telling people stories, while their two exceptional children, told them to visitors and got people to buy their books as gifts.

I'm sure you know that Bella continued with helping the police, and her communication with the wolves was so outstanding, she found out later that she herself could turn into a wolf.

Every vampire and wolf are unique, and they are so linked wit humans that only their rage and their eye colours give them away, but most people pass the anger off as problems, and that anger management is needed.

When you see someone with an anger problem, take a good look at him or her; approach them if they seem nice. Although most will just be people who have problems, there could always be that one off chance, that maybe there something unknown, and secret.

Maybe you could help the supernatural.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
